This animal core will provide services related to the preparation of all animal models used in this program project including maintaining transgenic mouse breeding colonies, surgical preparation of dog and mouse models to be used, and the health maintenance of these chronic animal preparations. Physiological measurements for mice will also be provided by this Core. Animal husbandry, including normal housing and feeding, will be carried out by the Research Animal Facility (RAF) of UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School with close coordination with the Core personnel.